herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lucien Cramp
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Lucien Cramp (born 1993) is one of the main protagonists in the animated television series ''The Cramp Twins. ''Lucien is the smarter, environmentally-friendly, kinder and more responsible of the twin Cramp brothers and the Cramp family next to his mother Dorothy. He is voiced by Kath Soucie. Lucien was born the oldest child to Mr. and Mrs. Cramp, and a descendant of the Bad Seed. His brother Wayne was born seconds after him, and Lucien has been receiving constant hits, punches, and kicks from his brother all his life. While his parents have done much to stop this, Lucien has managed to stand his ground against Wayne, he also found sanctuary in the swamp. He and Wayne were born in 1993. Personality While Wayne is a violent, sadistic bully with unstable and unpredictable tendencies, Lucien is a calm, collected, and intellectual individual. Due to his time in a swamp, Lucien has escaped the brain-damaging fumes of Soap City and is more logical than the residence of the city. However, this logical mind frame gives him a narrow-minded approach towards some things, usually dismissing the so-called "pseudoscience" as ridiculous, but later admits to Tony that there is a whole world that science can't yet explain. He can also be more open-minded on occasion such as when he believed that he had ESP. Whenever Lucien is in trouble, his last resort is usually his mother. And when things go above this, his first instinct is to seek out a higher power. However, beyond this, Lucien isn't usually one to seek out aid, possibly noting the fact that he hardly ever gets any. He has shown independence exceeding his brother's. Such examples include capability of cooking and cleaning for himself, and takes great pride in such abilities despite Wayne's bullying nature towards him for these things. Lucien seems to enjoy being significantly different when compared to his brother or any of the less intelligent citizens of Soap City. Yet, at the same time, Lucien seems to long for the comraderie that he alone feels from his individual difference as almost no one else in the city shares his views. Lucien has a dead-set against perspective against any form of prejudice whether it be for someone's weight, species, gender or stance Lucien is the first to defend that person. However, he has a somewhat hidden sexist side in refusing to hurt girls, which Mari found insulting and hypocritical on his end. A similar situation happened when he befriended an overweight kid, and made him work hard to loose some of his weight. While doing out of kindness, it was taken the wrong way as a form of prejudice, which he vehemently denies. Lucien's logical mindset tends to allow him to get to the point and look past the petty problems of his family and look at the bigger picture in particular whether or not something can actually be real or not. Lucien admits to being lightly-paranoid about his brother. But beyond this, he also has a very extreme case of coulrophobia (fear of clowns) as well as mimes, rationalizing it as they (clowns and mimes) having something to hide and not being funny. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Kids Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Bond Protector Category:Honest Category:Genius Category:Cowards